First Meeting
by Telperiel
Summary: We find out why Haldir doesn't like to drink too much with Glorfindel One-shot written as a fic prompt.


"Come!" he called as the knock came and he turned in his chair to see the servant who entered.

"Hîr nín," the young elleth bowed, "i have been asked to send word that the party from Lothlórien will be here shortly. The scouts have sent word that they are only an hour or so away." He thanked her and she left.

The Lord and Lady of the Golden wood were coming to pay visit with their daughter and Son-in-Law following the birth of their first children, twin boys. The elflings were a few months old but their grandparents had been prevented from travelling any earlier due to the snows in the mountains making them impassable for the horses.

Rising, the captain busied himself with bathing and changing to greet them and when the party entered the courtyard Glorfindel stood together with Lord Elrond and Lady Celebrían and the rest of the others of import in the household. Greetings and an amount of tears were exchanged between family members and old friends alike before they made move to go indoors. There was still a chill in the air and the twins, although snuggly wrapped, were still part mortal.

It fell to the captain to see to the Galadhrim guard members who had travelled with them and he stayed behind to see them. Approaching the silver haired Silvan elves he saw a few whom he had met previously and a few new faces.  
"I am Glorfindel, Captain of Imladris," he greeted the group whom he did not know and was immediately struck by their similarities and suspected them to be kin.

"I am Orophin," one of the trio spoke up, "and these are my brothers, Rúmil and Haldir." He gestured to the other two. Of the three Haldir looked by far the youngest, barely out of his majority and Glorfindel was surprised that he had been selected for the group. He nodded to them then ensured that they were all taken to their rooms by the servants who were waiting.

-

The following evening there was held a welcoming dinner for the guests and all were expected to attend. Glorfindel sat happily listening to the musicians and watching the dancers, taking his turn and then moving back to the seating areas to sit with his guards. It was a merry evening and the Galadhrim seemed just as relaxed and relayed much news and gossip from Lothlórien.

There was much wine flowing and in honour of the occasion Elrond had brought out the bottles he had been gifted from Mirkwood on their last visit. It was much stronger than either the inhabitants of Imladris or Lothlórien were used to and soon there were some quite inebriated elves in the Hall of Fire.

The hour grew late and after the music had ended for the current song Glorfindel excused himself from his current dance partner and headed out into the gardens for some air. He had not walked far before he heard some rather unpleasant sounds coming from the far side. He headed over to investigate and stepping around the corner was surprised to find one of the Silvan brothers being violently ill in the fountain.

Shaking his head he hurried across just in time to grab him by the back of his neck and prevent him from pitching head first into the water. Dragging him upright he realised that the other was quite incapable of standing as he slouched against him. Holding him up as best as he could, he managed to half walk, half drag him across the space and onto a bench where he deposited him and stalked off to find his brothers.

Re-entering the Hall he noticed the stares of those he passed and looking down he realised that his dress robes were less than immaculate due to the state of the ellon he had just had pressed against them. Frowning his displeasure he stalked across to the table where the guards sat. Silence fell on the group as they saw the blond haired captain stood glowering before them with soiled robes and a sour smell coming from them. He shot a look at the two who were the brothers to the one in the gardens.

"You two," he said, "collect Haldir. He is in no fit state for anything other than his chambers and he will need his rest because he has an early start tomorrow." His tone brokered no argument and they rose quickly. "Inform him when he wakes that he will be cleaning the fountain first thing and that it should be done before Lord Elrond catches wind of this," he said as they hurried off.  
His mood ruined Glorfindel retired to his rooms also to rid himself of his robes and bathe.

The next morning he was a little later than usual to the dinning hall and was surprised to see the three Galadhrim brothers there. He would have thought that they would have been busy still, not really expecting them to wake as early as he had told them to. He nodded greeting to them and he noticed the blush from the youngest ellon who was studiously looking at his oatmeal. Not one to hold a grudge, Glorfindel hid his smirk and sat down beside them.

"How are we all feeling this morning?" he asked rather loudly and cheerfully as if naught had happened. He noted the slight winces from those nursing bad heads and tried not to laugh. As he had left before most he was feeling rather refreshed and not at all unwell. Perhaps the early night was not such a bad thing after all.

After finishing he got up to leave, taking his plate to the sideboard and was just making for the door when a hand was placed on his arm to stop him. He turned and saw a very shame faced Haldir, holding a package.

"For you hîr nín," he said, handing him the cloth. Confused, Glorfindel shook it out to reveal a rather lovely pale blue robe, lined with silver. He looked at the ellon who was a deep shade of red.

"Why are you giving me this?" he asked.

"For the one you were wearing yesterday hîr nín," he said, "in way of apology."

This time Glorfindel did laugh. He looked at him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Thank you Haldir," he said smiling, "there was no need but it is very kind of you." He lent in conspiratorially, "do not tell anyone but I accidentally ruined one of Lord Elrond's robes once in a similar manor!" He looked at the ellon, eyes twinkling and chuckled.

"I think you and I shall be good friends, Haldir!" he said and clapped him on the back before leaving the rather stunned elf staring after him.

Chapter End Notes:

hîr nín - My Lord

Ellon - Elf male


End file.
